You've Got Mail
by tearitapartx3
Summary: [High School Musical] troyella Troy and Gabriella get seperated during college. What happens when Troy finds her? Inspired by You've Got Mail :
1. Chapter 1

"Gabs, hurry up or I'm leaving for lunch with out you!" Katie screamed at her coworker as she entered her office.

"Hold on just a minute." I continued to read the email that was displayed on the screen.

Smartie00-

I'm so glad that we have been talking. It has given

me somethin to look forwardto each and everyday.

I hope to meet you one day and finally discover who

Smartie00 really is. I'm going to be busy with traveling

the next few days, and with catching up with an old

friend, so I may not write as much. I'll be expecting an

email from you tomorrow though! )

-BAT00814

I gazed at my laptop and soon closed it and grabbed my purse. "C'mon. Let's go." I said as she locked her office.

I waited in line for Panera Bread. Finally, I approached the cash register. "I'll have the tuna with Brocolli and Cheese soup. Oh, and a medium Diet Coke." I paid and continued to walk. As I waited for my food, I heard a familiar voice. Troy? No, it couldn't have been. He lived out in Chicago. "Miss, your food." The worker woke me up from my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said as I grabbed my tray. "Gabi?" My heart stopped. I was speechless as I turned around. Lo and behold, my old high school flame, Troy Bolton. I set down my tray on the counter and nearly knocked him over and hugged him.

"I can't believe it. I've missed you so much." He said caringly. "How did we loose contact?" "You moved. I've been trying to call your house, but your mom moved too I guess." It had been nearly 6 years since they had last seen eachother.

flashback

"Troy, I really don't want you to leave. Why can't you just stay here with me?" I whined as he dropped me off at my dorm room.

"Gabs, I have to go. This is the only place where I got excepted and has decent basketball. I promise we'll keep in touch. I love you Gabi." He said as he pulled me into a hug. As he walked out to his car with his possesions he handed me a locket. "You don't know how much you mean to me." I said staring into his eyes. Soon after, he got in his car and drove away.

End Flashback

I broke apart of the hug. "Troy, we broke our promise. Listen, I have to go." I grabbed a napkin and a pen from my purse. "Listen, just call me and we'll catch up." Troy stood there speechless as he stared at the napkin and watched me go. I didn't even bother eating lunch. I stormed off into the office. I was so mad at myself. What in the fuck did I just do, and why? I loved Troy. I knew it, he knew it, I think just about everyone who went to high school with us knew it.

I sat at my computer.

BAT00814-

Isn't it strange how the past comes back to you? It

brings back so many memories, those good and bad.

But I think that everything happens for a reason. Maybe

That's why things turned out to be so bad. I also hope

that we meet one day. Listen, I also have to go catch

up with an old friend. I'll be expecting you to write back,

so don't take your precious time. Heh.

3Smartie00

I clicked send. As I did my cellphone rang. "Listen, Gabs. I was wondering if you'd want to go to the park. We really have to catch up on things. I don't like the way we left things off today." I was relieved, "I agree. Does right now sound good? I have to get out of here." We both agreed and I shut off my laptop and grabbed my purse once again. I walked to the park that was across the hall. Troy was standing there, awaiting my presence.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened. The only thing that we can do is start new. Listen Gabs, I loved you, and I will always love you." I stood there speechless. I didn't want to get hurt again. What happened when he had to go back to Chicago? Was I supposed to stand here and get hurt again? "Troy. I'm kind of talking to someone." He looked down at the ground with that dissapointed look on his face and mouthed 'oh'. "I'm sorry." "For how long?" "Well, to be perfectly honest, I met him on the internet. I haven't met him yet, but we've been talking for a few months now." I stopped, noticing that I was blushing in embarassment, "Wow, I bet I sound rediculous right now." Troy nodded his head, "No it doesn't."

The rest of the time they spent together was silent. "So, why haven't you met him yet?" Troy asked, kicking the dirt just to see it rise up and fall back down to the ground. "He doesn't live around here. We promised to meet as soon as he came into town." "Well, he's a lucky man." Troy stated as he started to walk away from me, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: forgot to put one earlier. Whoops. Uhm. I don't own Troy Bolton or Gabriella Montez, or High School Musical. Oh how happy I would be if I even knew Troy Bolton (or Zac Efron). Sigh. I'm in love. Haha.

I really had no reason to be upset. I'm the one who blew up on him. I'm the one who confessed about having a secret 'online' buddy. I flipped up my screen and logged onto my e-mail account. You've Got Mail. I sighed. Those words have become so familiar to me these past months. I felt like BAT00814 was the only person who truly knew what I was feeling.

Smartie00-

Good Afternoon:) I'm in the area, and I was wondering if you wanted  
to meet me at that nice Italian resturaunt downtown tomorrow. at seven I'm  
reallyexcited, and I will only be here for a few days. I guess I'm done catching

up with old friends. So, if you do, just email me back tonight.

-BAT00814

I smiled. I was finally going to meet the mystery man. I quickly sent him an email agreeing. I grabbed a book from the bookshelf and crawled in bed. I don't know why I even grabbed a book. I sat there and cried. I missed Troy. I loved him, and I still do. Why am I working myself up like this? I'm out of college, if anything happens I can just go to Chicago with him or something. I fell asleep to the sounds of my cries and the tear drops that were running down my face.

I woke up in the morning. I quickly took a shower. I had decided to call Troy as I was making breakfast. He didn't pick up. He didn't pick up, but ofcourse it was seven in the morning. I forgot that Troy wasn't a morning person. "Hey Troy. It's Gabi. Sorry to call so early, but we need to talk... Again." I made a nervous laugh, "So call back when you get a chance. Bye."

Minutes later, to my suprise, Mr. Troy Bolton was on my caller ID. I picked up. "Hi." I said quietly. "Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was in the shower." "Oh, that's fine... I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast, seeing that I just burnt my pancakes." I laughed nervously. "Sure. I'll pick you up from your house in a few minutes." "Sounds great." "Okay, see you then." "Okay." "Bye." he said. "Bye, I love you." I was too late. He had hung up.

Around ten minutes and a coffee later a red sportscar pulled up to my apartment building. I ran down the stairs. He met me at the door and greeted me with a warm smile and an even warmer hug. I sighed. I missed it so much. "Are you ready?" He said, as he pulled away and opened the passenger door. I nodded and climbed in. He shut the door and walked to the other side. We drove to a local cafe. I had a latte and a cinnamon roll, and he had the same.

"Listen, Troy. I've missed you. I don't want things to be any different than they were in high school." I started to tear up. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. I nodded my head, as I could start to feel tears running down my face. We went walking down the street. "It's just, I don't want you to leave and us get hurt again." He nodded, "But what's going to hurt worse is us leaving and not having anything." He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his light blue dress shirt. I rubbed my back. We continued to walk and it was soon 3 o clock. "Troy, do you think you can drive me home? I kinda have somewhere to be." I asked. "Ofcourse." We got back into the car and he drove me home. I ran upstairs and took a shower and got ready. I grabbed a short, red dress similar to the one I wor on our Triple Win day and did my hair and makeup. It soon aproached 6:30 and I left and started to drive off.

I arrived at the door and there was quite the crowd. I scanned the crowd for who it could be. Troy? Why was he there. He waved. "What are you doing here?" "I'm uhm. Meeting with someone." He said as he stood there. I sat kind of dissapointed. 7:30 soon approached. I struck up a conversation with Troy.

"Better question, what are you doing here?" He asked me. "Sounds silly, but I'm meeting up with the person I was talking about from online." He nodded, "Not silly at all. Infact, thats what I'm doing." I sat there silently. "Well, it's a half an hour past. I guess I'm gonna leave. I guess _Smartie00_ isn't coming." He said as he put air quotes around the name. "Wait. BAT00814?" Troy stared into my eyes. "Oh my God." We both said in unison. He pulled out a dozen red roses from behind his back. "Here." He said. I thanked him by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. Passionatly. "Thank god its you." We both mumbled. "Troy. I love you."

A/N: Thank you to people who read, it means alot to me just to know tha someone reads it. It makes me feel special. LOL. Anyways, I've always thought about doing a fic where Troy goes out with someone else, but when i start, i want to cry. Troy and Gabi are just too cute and need to be together. Anyways, i'm done rambling. Oh, no i'm not. I might not be writning that much this week because I'll be at states for cheerleading, but I'll try to update this and Something Entirely New. Sorry to those who have been waiting for updates on that one, it's just that i've been EXTREMELY busy. That and i'm having writers block on it. I'll try to think of something for both stories for tomorrow. Bye. Thanks 3

forgot to put one earlier. Whoops. Uhm. I don't own Troy Bolton or Gabriella Montez, or High School Musical. Oh how happy I would be if I even knew Troy Bolton (or Zac Efron). Sigh. I'm in love. Haha. Thank you to people who read, it means alot to me just to know tha someone reads it. It makes me feel special. LOL. Anyways, I've always thought about doing a fic where Troy goes out with someone else, but when i start, i want to cry. Troy and Gabi are just too cute and need to be together. Anyways, i'm done rambling. Oh, no i'm not. I might not be writning that much this week because I'll be at states for cheerleading, but I'll try to update this and Something Entirely New. Sorry to those who have been waiting for updates on that one, it's just that i've been EXTREMELY busy. That and i'm having writers block on it. I'll try to think of something for both stories for tomorrow. Bye. Thanks 3 


End file.
